hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Of Princess and Portents
Of Princess and Portents is the twenty-seventh Hyrule Historia mission and first of Return of Sulkaris. Intro In Princess Tetralyna Zelda V's dreamscape. * Rauru: We should not do this again, you saw what happened to the last Spirit we captured! * Hylia: We will not make the same mistake. * Impa: There is no guarantee it will stay bound to the weapon. * Hylia: Then we will bind it by force. (looks at the other Sages, who all nod) Hylia drags a spirit from the Sacred Realm. * Princess Zelda: What are you doing to her? Hylia ignores Zelda and attempts to trap the screaming spirit inside a sword. * Princess Zelda: Stop it! Hylia and the Sages continue to shrink the spirit until she can fit inside the sword. Princess Zelda V wakes up. * Midna: In the decade following the Gerudo Wars the fifth Princess to bear the name Zelda was born. * Midna: From a young age this Princess was troubled by powerful dreams that would cause her to burn. * Midna: None ever saw the flames that came forth, and many dismissed her distress as an active imagination. * Midna: They should have taken heed of her nightmares, for the fifth Princess Zelda was blessed with the gift of prophecy... POV switches to Agitha, who walks past Zelda into the library, where Akazoo is standing in front of a mirror. * Agitha: I speak on behalf of the Gohma. * Lord Akazoo (turns to Agitha): I summoned you to inform the Gohma that the time to move is now. * Agitha: Explain. * Lord Akazoo: I have set the nests up around this city. * Lord Akazoo: There are enough people here to supply a hive for several months. * Lord Akazoo: It's the perfect place to establish a base and strike the Kokiri Forest. * Agitha: You took me in and raised me after my parents died in the war. * Agitha: I trust you Akazoo, but the Gohma do not. * Agitha: They believe any non-Gohma aid is a deception. * Lord Akazoo: Do I look like a man who could deceive an army of one-eyed spiders? * Agitha: Ultimately the Gohma will spare none, not even those that aid them. * Agitha: What do you get out of this, other than delaying the inevitable? * Lord Akazoo: Agitha my dear... When you keep losing the race, over and over again... * Lord Akazoo (paints his face with blood): Seeing your enemies lose with you means more than victory. * Lord Akazoo: I only request that you let me deal with the King's wife and daughter. * Agitha: The Gohma find this acceptable. * Lord Akazoo: I have marked the four nests that I have tended around the city. * Lord Akazoo: I imagine one of your Shroud Walkers could easily dig them up. * Agitha: The Gohma will mobilize immediately. * Agitha: Your consumption will be delayed as a token of appreciation. (leaves) * Azrily: It's time then? * Lord Akazoo: Assuming you brought me what I asked for. * Azrily (pulls out a glowing sphere): The Malmord. Ancient Hylian for Fate Keeper, an outlawed prison by the Sheikah. * Azrily (throws the Malmord to Akazoo): You can stuff anyone into it, I've heard it's quite comical. * Lord Akazoo: I know what it is, that's why I ordered you to steal it from your happy little Sheikah fortress. * Azrily: Is this really the only way to survive the Gohma? * Lord Akazoo: Don't worry, after the Gohma have consumed everyone we will perform the ritual. * Azrily: How do we know if the ritual worked on us? * Lord Akazoo: There's a way to find out. (throws a dagger at Azrily's heart) * Azrily: Hey! * Lord Akazoo: We must act now. The Gohma are already on the move. Azrily removes the dagger, seemingly unharmed. POV switches to the Gohma approaching the town, then to Impa with the garrison. * Impa: I want crossbows pointed at the giant ones at all times! POV switches to Agitha and a Shroud Walker, then to Princess Zelda V and her mother in the dining room. * Princess Zelda V: Mother, I had that dream again, but it was a little different this time. * Princess Zelda V: I heard words and saw faces clearly... Impa and Rauru were there! * Princess Zelda IV: We dream about people we know all the time, Tetralyna. * Princess Zelda V: Mother I don't think these are normal dreams! * Princess Zelda V: I think I saw something that actually happened. * Princess Zelda V: Rauru and Impa, they were with a short Kokiri I've never seen... and a Zora... * Princess Zelda V: They all trapped this poor screaming girl into a sword! * Princess Zelda IV: I doubt Rauru and Impa would imprison an innocent girl, your dreams are playing tricks on you. * Princess Zelda IV: You need to stop obsessing over your dreams. * Impa (enters the room): I'm sorry to ruin your vacation in Malkariko, but we have a problem... (brings the Princesses to the wall) * Impa: They began circling the city a few minutes ago. * Impa: This is too organized and restrained for their normal behavior... * Princess Zelda IV: What is causing the difference? * Impa: I only have a weak theory. Princess Zelda V thinks of Sulkaris and the Gohma eye. POV switches to Agitha and Mido. * Mido: Are you sure we can really trust General Akazoo? * Agitha: Yup! * Agitha: Focus on digging up the nests around the city, Mido. * Agitha: Then let them consume... Outro The Gohma crawl into the keep. * Impa: Fall back to the Keep! (runs away from a pursuing Gohma Matriarch) * Princess Zelda IV: Hide under the table until Impa gets here. Tetralyna hides under the table. Akazoo enters the room. * Princess Zelda IV: Akazoo what's going on? Are the Gohma driven away? * Lord Akazoo: Oh no, the city is quite doomed. * Princess Zelda IV: You're wearing Sheikah war paint... * Lord Akazoo: To the Sheikah this is war paint. * Lord Akazoo: To me it's a reminder that I am the happiest man in the world. * Princess Zelda IV: Akazoo what's going on? * Lord Akazoo: I never told you how much I loathe your husband. * Lord Akazoo: I never got to tell you just how much I loathe you too. * Lord Akazoo: How much I loathe all the lovely people in charge of this oh so grand Kingdom. * Lord Akazoo: You were once the greatest thing... now you've become a joke. (touches Zelda's cheeks) Princess Zelda IV draws a dagger and stabs Akazoo at the face. Akazoo falls, but gets up. * Princess Zelda IV: What in the name of Nayru... Akazoo removes the dagger along with part of his skin, revealing his skull underneath. * '''Lord Akazoo: I loathe the joke you've become, Zelda! (stabs Zelda IV with the dagger, then discovers Zelda V hiding under the table) * Lord Akazoo: Little Tetralyna, is that you? (knocks down the tables) Princess Zelda V runs away from Akazoo, but finds the escape route being blocked by Azrily. * Princess Zelda V: Why are you doing this? My mother held you in such high regard! * Lord Akazoo: We live in a society where all are brought down to the lowest level by each other. * Lord Akazoo: And yet, we live in a society of idols where those such as you are worshiped! * Lord Akazoo: Praise was given to your mother on a warped sense of love and nostalgia for your ancestors. * Lord Akazoo: Disgusting hypocrisy! * Lord Akazoo: The Kingdom of Hyrule has fallen into complacency. * Lord Akazoo: Everything your parents did, utterly worshiped and heralded. * Lord Akazoo: And those that dare to point out the flaws of the Kingdom to help it are hounded. * Lord Akazoo: Shove her into that stupid thing. (walks away) Azrily imprisons Zelda V inside the Malmord. Category:Hyrule Historia